


Meeting by Moonlight

by bremma



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/M, Garleans (Final Fantasy XIV), Garleans are hotter than they have any right to be, Maxima but if he had Zeno's body, One Night Stands, Oral Sex, Penis Size, Sex, Stupid Sexy Garleans, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:48:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26273620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bremma/pseuds/bremma
Summary: "A short while later a small transport craft emitted from the airship and bore down on the shore before 3 figures came out. She was dimly aware of two of them, a short Doman man and an Elezen with longer brown hair. Wilfwyb's attention, however, was fixated on the Garlean who emerged last. "
Relationships: Maxima quo Priscus/Original Female Character(s), Maxima quo Priscus/Warrior of Light
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	Meeting by Moonlight

**Author's Note:**

> In case you missed the tag, this is a light AU work where Maxima has a more robust body, like that of Zenos. More about that in the end notes if you are curious!
> 
> Setting is in Yanxia when the Populares Garlean contingent contacts Doma to speak of the prisoner exchange.

Wilfwyb was already on edge ahead of this meeting. The sight of a Garlean airship near Yanxia was concerning in and of itself. But all the more baffling was the fact it wasn’t taking an aggressive stance. In fact, a strange wisp of smoke emitted from it. 

“A signal, a vie for peace.” Yugiri had noted to Hien and Wilfwyb as the three of them investigated the sight. It was still a shock to her and the ninja and Hien insisted on meeting them openly, no spying, no information gathering, just simply returning the signal in kind and waiting for the response.

A short while later a small transport craft emitted from the airship and bore down on the shore before 3 figures came out. She was dimly aware of two of them, a short Doman man and an Elezen with longer brown hair. Wilfwybs's attention, however, was fixated on the Garlean who emerged last. 

Certainly, she had seen her share of Garleans, though not as many as one might think. Many of the Garlean forces she had faced over the years with conscripts from other races; Hyur, Roegadyn, Elezen primarily. On occasion a Garlean would be among them, usually easy to pick out as a tall figure the sharp ears of an Elezen. In fact, she had seen a number of Garleans up close outside of combat, such as Nero, Cid, and Lucia, so she was hardly a stranger to seeing one.

What she was not expecting was the build of the Garlean who stepped out. While most of the Garleans she had seen were taller and leaner, she also knew they sometimes had more… broad builds, like those of Varis and Zenos. And even arguably Cid, though he stood short for a pureblooded Garlean. This man undeniably came from the latter camp. He towered over the Doman emissary, Asahi, was it? And even then he had a good half a fulm over the Elezen. With a tall and imposing form she half expected the same cold and dangerous expression like she had seen on Zenos, but watching his face, he was regarding Hien and Yigiri with a warm, welcoming expression. 

He had handsome features, violet eyes behind a pair of simple glasses and a closely cropped patch of hair along his chin, long brown hair pinned up in a manner both controlled and messy behind his head. She found her mind drifting, wondering how soft that hair would be under her hand. What his lips might feel like upon her own. She dug her own nails into the palm of her hand to pull her mind from the distraction. What was getting into her, why had she even thought that?

Before she could consider her thoughts further, his gaze turned to her, the corners of his eyes pinching into an almost mischievous look. She felt herself flush, realizing she had been caught, not just staring but _leering_ at the man. Adding insult to injury, she also realized she had not been paying an onze of attention to the conversation. He pulled her eyes and attention away from him and back to the conversation at hand. 

“Regretfully, I do not have enough space set up on such short notice for all of your retinue, Lord Asahi, but if it would be acceptable for the night, I can provide materials, food, and drink for you all to spend the night here in Castrum Fulminis. I cannot speak to the state of the barracks here, but we have ample tents back in Doma.” Hien said, giving a small apologetic bow during the explanation. “Myself, some of my own retinue, and Wilfwyb here would be well pleased to entertain you for the evening, if you would like the company.”

“That would be more than acceptable. I am certain my men would be happy to be off of the airship for a night.” Asahi replied with a charming smile, bowing fully at the waist in a manner Wilfwyb understood was a deeper sign of respect. “As well, getting to know more of you ahead of the negotiations would be most pleasurable.”

“Excellent. We shall return within a few bells with everything. I look forward to speaking with you and your men further once we settle in.” Hien replied with a bow, then with a look to Yugiri and Wilfwyb, the three of them turned to head back to Doma. Wilfwyb chanced a look back over her shoulder at the Garlean contingent. The Elezen and Asahi had turned already, heading back to the transport craft. But the large Garlean was still facing the party, her eyes meeting his again. He gave a grin, and a small wave to her before turning around. She felt herself flush again and turned back around. What was that wave for? Obviously he had caught her staring, but...

Her attention was brought back by the sound of Yugiri’s voice at her side. “I’m sorry, I missed what you said.” She smiled down at the short Au Ra woman apologetically.

“What do you think of them, Asahi’s contingent? You seemed fairly intent on them while Hien and Asahi spoke.”

She swallowed nervously. Had Yugiri noticed her focus on the Garlean? She bowled past the worry, answering the question posed to her. “It’s hard to say, but they seemed sincere. I think having them camp at Castrum Fulminis instead of bringing them all to Doma right away is the wiser choice, though, for certain.”

Yugiri nodded at the Roegadyn woman’s words, her eyes scanning Wilfwyb’s expression as they moved on. Yugiri was no fool, and did indeed notice where her companion’s attention had laid for most of the conversation, though she was unsure of the reason. If Wilfwyb had sensed danger, there was no question that she would have alerted Hien and herself. Perhaps it was simply the presence of the Garlean, an enemy Wiflwyb had faced many times. Ultimately, it did not matter for now, their focus now set on getting provisions together for the evening.

* * *

Several bells later, and with a bit of cooperation between Hien’s men and the Garlean contingent, the camp was set up. An assortment of tents lined the clearing of Castrum Fulminis, able to sleep one or two easily, along with bedrolls, blankets and pillows for comfort. 

Asahi’s full contingent consisted of himself and 7 others, a few Huyr and Elezen and the one Garlean. In turn, Hien brought enough of his men to match their number. Yugiri urged him to bring another man or two for an advantage in case fighting occurred, but he staunchly refused. 

“It would be a clear sign of distrust.” he said plainly, brooking no further argument on the topic. “We will match their number, no more, no less. Besides, between yourself and Wilfwyb, I doubt we would have much concern if they do decide to turn coat.”

Regardless, despite a bit of nervous tension between the men at the start, everyone seemed to settle in once food was cooked and libations shared. While Hien was able to get a cask of ale and whisky on short notice, most of the drink he brought was sake. The Garleans were unsure of the clear liquor at first, but seemed to enjoy it after a few samples, Asahi in particular praising it’s quality. 

Further open conversation revealed these men to be part of a contingent called the Populares, a faction whose interest lay in improving life for all residents of Garlemald, not just the pureblooded Garleans. The large Garlean, whose name Wilfwyb soon learned was Maxima, spoke especially passionately about this cause. Apparently he was of some note in the Populares faction, hence his presence on the trip as part of Asahi’s core retinue.

Besides that, the Domans and Garleans talked about things that soldiers do. Comparing scars and weapons, talking of families and various boasts, all in a friendly manner. The alcohol and plentiful food seemed to relax everyone, and someone coming across the camp might not have known that these two forces had been at odds for many years.

Wilfwyb had pulled to the fringes of the camp, a mug in her hand, watching the chatter as the sun finished slipping behind the horizon. Several fires lit the center of the camp as everyone talked. Asahi had nearly been glued to Hien’s side all night, which wasn’t too strange, considering his position with the band of Garleans he led. Yugiri and herself had flitted between groups, but Wilfwyb found herself needing a bit of a break from the conversations, hence her move to the dim fringes of the camp. Her eyes scanned over all of the members of both contingents, but her brow knitted in thought as she realized one of them was missing.

“Is something amiss?” a deep voice said from beside her suddenly. 

She jumped in her spot with a small sound of surprise as her head snapped over to the source of the voice. Her initial view was of a pair of shoulders, causing her to direct her gaze upward. Apparently the Garlean, Maxima, had somehow joined her near where she stood without her notice. “Gods, sorry, you startled me.”

“My apologies.” he said with a small bow, a western styled one where he crossed a hand over his front and more inclined his head and shoulders, in stark opposition to the stiff full backed eastern style bows Hien and Asahi had been performing all night. “I simply saw you alone out here and wanted to ensure all was well.”

“Ah, yes, I’m fine.” Wilfwyb said, trying to get a smile to her face. She felt like she was on her back foot. She hadn’t expected anyone to notice her out here, let alone follow her. Doubly so, she was now close to the Garlean man and could more fully take in his form. While his armor obviously added some bulk, she could tell he was broader than her by half, and from the fit, it was nearly all muscle, unlike the rounded bulk of some Roegadyn men. Her eyes moved back to his face, reading his sure smile, that same mischievous glint in his eyes, like she had seen when he had caught her stunned gaze earlier. “I just needed a bit of quiet. Sometimes it can get a bit overwhelming.”

“True enough. My men haven’t had a chance to relax like this in an age, and I’m glad to see them taking advantage of it.” He looked down to the cup in her hand. “What are you enjoying there?” 

“A bit of the sake.” Her eyes darted down to the mug, half full of the clear liquid. ”It’s hardly traditional to drink it in this manner, but it seemed the better choice instead of fussing with a small cup and bottle by myself. Have you tried some?”

“Yes, a pleasing drink. The ale Lord Hien was able to procure was quite good as well.” Her gaze returned to his face, noticing him looking her over as well, the gleam in his eyes almost more pronounced now. 

Wilfwyb wondered what that look was about, but she quickly answered by the feel of his broad hand lightly brushing over the small of her back, causing her to start away from it reflexively. “Forgive me if I misread your… attention earlier.” he said, his hand drawing back from her slightly, the heat of his hand still radiating onto her skin through the shirt she wore. 

She felt herself flush furiously, the blood rushing to her cheeks almost painful. Of course he would have noticed. She hadn’t expected him to read the full depth of her thoughts though, even as she herself was still confused by them. On top of that, she had not expected his bold gesture, her mind still on his hand hovering ilms from her back. She looked up and met his gaze once more, her mismatched eyes reading his expression. His face seemed to hold a question, and a confident look that said he was fairly sure of the answer. In response, she stepped back subtly, pressing the small of her back into his hand, curious to see what he would say and do.

The corner of his eyes wrinkled in a pleased look, his hand settling firmly to her skin, fingers lightly pressing into her side. “Hmmm. As I thought then…” he said softly, lifting a cup she had only just noticed him holding to his lips, taking a sip of whatever was inside before he continued speaking. “I certainly didn’t expect such attention when I got here, let alone from the likes of Eorzea’s Warrior of Light.” Punctuating the last words, he traced a finger up her spine. If anyone even saw them from the camp, she knew all they would see was the two of them standing near. Their proximity and the darkness would hide his hand and his… ministrations from view. 

She shivered at the feeling, the hairs on her neck prickling. “I didn’t know what to expect from the airship.” She looked over at him. He was only a few ilms taller than her, but it was still an odd thing for her to look _up_ at anyone. But between that and his bulk, she almost felt small, especially as his large hand brushed over the blades of her shoulders. “You’re… one of the larger Garleans I’ve ever seen.”

He let out a soft laugh. “I suppose you might think so.” She suppressed a noise as his fingers trailed back down her back, the sensation lighting more of a fire in her than she had expected. “We do come in a variety of shapes AND sizes. Though you’d have only seen what few you have fought, hm?”

She nodded dully. “Yes, most of the ones I’ve seen or met had been... “ Her eyes scanned his chest again, wondering how his muscles must look under that armor. ‘Stop that’ she mentally chided herself, remembering she had left words handing in the air. “... on the leaner side.”

He gave a soft hum of agreement, his hand landing upon the small of her back again. She felt his little finger slip down, catching the hem of her shirt and lifting it, drawing the pad of it along the soft skin of her back, just above the hem of her pants. She sucked in a breath at the feeling, again suppressing a noise. Gods, did his touch feel better than she expected.

He let out a soft chuckle at her reaction. He leaned in closer, his face a mere ilm from her ear now, the presence of his body near overwhelming. “I’d love to… get to know you better.” His finger traced idle circles over her skin as he spoke, causing her to let out the softest of moans. His eyes further twitched into a grin at this. “What do you say?”

She froze. His intentions had been clear from the moment he put his surprisingly gentle hand to her back. And it was clear, both to him from her reactions, and within her own mind, she was curious about this man. She let his question hang for a moment, feeling his motions on her back stop, before she spoke. 

“Northwest from the entrance of the gates of the Castrum, there is a bridge across the river. It’s broken, so you’ll have to cross through the river, but it’s shallow. If you follow the path on the far side of the bridge, it will fork to the left towards an abandoned farmstead. Meet me there in a bell or so.” She glanced up at him, giving a small smile. “We’ll likely need to grab a bedroll and some blankets. It’s naught but dirt and grass”

He nodded, his hand sliding down, now cupping her ass. “It’s almost like you thought this through.”

She blushed again. “I simply know the area. It’ll be secluded, and far enough from here that we shouldn’t be… overheard.”

He chuckled, giving her bottom a light squeeze. “A bell, then.” He gave her a grin and withdrew his hand, moving back into the camp and rejoining one of the conversations. 

She let out a shaky breath, downing the rest of her sake. She had no idea if this was a good idea or not, but damn if she wasn’t willing to find out at this point. She made her way back to the camp, looking to get a mug of that ale, feeling the need for a bit more of liquid courage.

* * *

It thankfully had not been difficult to smuggle a bedroll, blanket, and pillow from her tent out of the camp. Those that were still awake were well entertained with each other and no one noticed her steal away under the darkness of the outskirts of the camp. The moon was nearly full tonight, brightly lighting the open area outside of the castrum, necessitating a bit of extra stealth until she was at the bank of the river, out of easy eyesight of the gate of the Castrum. Slipping off her shoes and rolling up her leggings, she quickly walked through the river, leaving her shoes off as she found her way along the path to the farmstead.

She was only moderately surprised that Maxima had beat her there, leaning against the wall of the small farm house, looking up as she rounded the corner of the path. “Don’t worry, I wasn’t here long.” He smiled warmly over to her. She saw his own bundle of bedding next to his feet. He was no longer wearing the armor he had been through the evening, now in a plain black tunic and leggings. These hid even less of his form, the huge muscles of his arms highlighted by the mix of moonlight and shadow as they crossed over his broad chest.

She moved up next to him, dropping her shoes and bedroll to the ground before meeting his gaze, again standing a mere arm’s length from him. “Good, I wouldn't have wanted you to think I was leading you along.” Being close to him, seeing the pale light play across his handsome features stirred something in her, and before either of them could utter another word, she closed the small gap between them with a quick movement and pressed her lips to his, kissing him with more force than she had planned until just a moment ago. 

It was her turn to feel him start, if only momentarily, his body tensing at the sudden kiss, but he quickly adjusted to the action. His hands slid from their crossed position and snaked around her body, her own finding purchase around his chest. She gave a small grunt at his embrace, the force of it pressing her tight against him. It was a surprising feeling, but not wholly unpleasant as she realized he wasn’t tightening the grip any further. 

Hungrily, their mouths met, teeth finding lips and tongues, slight adjustments of head and neck. She still found it odd to have her head tilted up like this, used to being the taller one in most of her romantic encounters. She drew back after a moment, taking in the view of him. Her head came about halfway up his own, his form looming over her more than she expected, both from height and the fact that her own form, slender though well muscled, was able to completely hide behind him. It has been a long time since she felt this small, this… delicate compared to someone else.

His hand reached up, gently tracing the back of a finger over her cheek, her attention flicking back to his face. “I do feel the need to ask again if you are alright.” His eyes glowed with a warm light as he smiled at her. 

“Yes… it’s just been a while for a lot of things.” she replied, her hands slipping up between him, feeling over his chest, her hands feeling even smaller contrasted with the large muscles beneath them.

His own hands dipped down, catching hers, again near dwarfing hers. “You’re not used to being the smaller one, hm?”

She laughed, looking back up at him, nodding in agreement. “Yeah. Usually I’m the one doing the towering. It’s… different.”

He lifted one of her hands to his face, delicately kissing over her fingertips. “Well, if you’ll allow me, I’ll take care of you.” He leaned in, his cheek brushing hers as his lips ended up near her ear, his hot breath making her skin prickle near as much as his worlds. “As gently, or as roughly, as you desire…”

She shivered at that. She wasn’t afraid of him hurting her, for a multitude of reasons, but the thought of a proper tumble with a man like him. She shifted, her loins starting to cry out for pleasure. “I’d very much enjoy that.”

He grinned, planting a final kiss on the palm of her hand before releasing it. Without further ceremony, his hands slipped behind her again, but lower this time, catching her under her bottom and lifting her up with surprising ease, at least for her. She gave a soft cry of surprise, her hands reflexively going around his neck and legs to his hips, bracing herself on him, her face flushed. He let out a rich, hearty laugh. “I figured getting you on the same level as me might help your unease...” He dipped his head lower, lips finding the ridge of her chin and working their way down her neck.

Now far enough away from camp, she announced her agreement with a low moan, letting her head fall back and expose her neck to him. One hand traced up the back of his head, burying her fingers into his hair. It was as soft as she imagined it might be, her fingers easily moving through the silky strands. He gave his own rumble of pleasure as she played with his hair, his kisses sliding ever lower, now following the edge of her collar bone, pausing to nip experimentally at it. 

She squirmed against him as he did this, the feeling of his teeth stirring her. She buried both of her hands into his hair, fingertips rubbing over his scalp, drawing more sounds from him. Her hand found the small tie holding his hair back, undoing it and letting it fall. She couldn’t see it, her head tossed back languidly as it was, but she drew her hands through the length of it. She could tell that it easily fell past his shoulders, thick and straight.

He worked his way back up her neck, trading the kisses for light bites over her sensitive skin, his tongue drawing a line up the vein on one side of her neck, causing her to shudder at the sensation. As his face returned to hers, she lifted her head backup, meeting his gaze. Gods, he was a sight. His hair looked lovely before but now the long locks hanging loose about his face awoke something in her. She pushed into him, wrapping her legs further around him and crushed his lips with hers. He chuckled through the kiss, matching her passion. 

She could feel him moving, to where she wasn’t sure, and didn’t care for the time, but after a moment she felt him set her down on a patch of grass near the house. Almost reluctantly, she let her legs unhook from his hips, laying flat on the soft ground as he leaned over her, nearly filling her field of view, the strands of his hair falling around their faces like a curtain. “Certainly I hadn’t expected this when we came to treat with Doma. A bit of food and culture perhaps, but to be personally entertained by the Warrior of Light...” 

“I hardly expected a handsome Garlean to appear, let alone so boldly ask to ‘get to know me’.” She shivered, remembering the feeling of his hand playing across her back. “Plus, I’m… intrigued by you.” Her own hand drifted up, sliding across the side of his neck, to his shoulder, landing on a bicep, gently squeezing. “I’m curious to see what you would do with me.”

He let out another low chuckle, his large thumb lightly dragging over her lower lip, causing her mouth to part slightly. He leaned in close, his face just above hers, speaking low and deep. “Everything you would want me to do, and more.” 

His words further lit a fire in her, causing her to shift under him again, if only to calm a bit of the longing in her loins. For the time being, she lifted her head, gently pressing a kiss to the broad digit. Meeting his eyes with hers, she drew her tongue over the pad of the broad digit, attempting to take it into her mouth.

HIs eyes hooded at the sensation, watching her as he gently hooked his thumb down into her mouth. Letting out a soft moan, she drew it in hungrily, sucking lightly as her lips wrapped around it. “That certainly is a look for you.” he said softly, tugging the digit to the side, pulling her mouth with it. She let him spread her lips, tongue peeking out gently, dragging over the edge of the thumb before giving a gentle bite. It was his turn to let out a soft moan, watching her face intently as she played with his thumb. 

She felt his other hand drift to her side, starting at her hip and working his way up. Her eyes met his, silently pleading within as she shifted her body into his touch. He smirked, sliding his hand up and over one of her breads, easily cupping it with his hand. She moaned around his thumb, drawing it deeper into her mouth as she arched her chest into his grip.

“Beautiful.” He gently drew his thumb back out from her mouth, her light sucking causing a soft popping sound as he got it free. “Feels like the perfect size for my hands.” He sat up a bit, giving room between their bodies for both of his hands to find her chest, cupping and squeezing the flesh firmly.

“Wait until you see them unbound.” She rolled her chest into his grip, the heat of his hands on her near intoxicating already. 

“Why wait, then?” Dropping from her chest, his hands found the hem of the shirt and quickly lifted it. She let out a small laugh of surprise, sitting up and eagerly helping him get the garment off. Before he could continue and get at the clasp of her bra, her own hands were at his shirt, tugging at it. 

“I won’t be topless alone.” she said playfully. He grinned, nodding and helping her with his shirt, soon bare chested above her. She paused, taking in the sight. It was as she had imagined, and felt. His chest was thickly muscled from shoulder to where his flesh disappeared beneath his leggings, muscles forming a sensuous looking v pointing down further. 

He smiled down at her again, giving a playful flex over her. “What’s the matter, Warrior? Have you never seen a shirtless Garlean before?”

“No, I’d say this is the first time I’ve had the pleasure.” She reached out a hand, brushing against the light dusting of hair on his chest and tracing her fingertips down over his abs, watching the muscles flex at her touch. She then looked up, catching his eyes. “And, please, call me Wilfwyb.”

“As you desire, Wiflwyb.” He poured extra attention into the way he pronounced her name. “Now, back to where we were...” His hands dipped behind her, easily finding and undoing the catch and pulling the garment free. Her large breasts shifted noticeably as they were freed, dark nipples quickly stiffening upon being exposed to the cool air and stark moonlight. “Just as lovely as I imagined.”

She felt herself flush again, watching as he drew his hands up her sides once again, hands catching the outer sides of her breast and drawing them together. She let out a sound of pleasure, her head resting against the ground, slipping an arm under her head, content to watch him for now. 

He watched her settle, giving a low chuckle. “I’m glad to see you’re feeling more relaxed…” His thumb traced a lazy circle over the tip of one of the stiff peaks as he spoke. “And I’ve barely even started.”

She watched as he shifted, lowering his face to her chest, pressing his face between the fullness of her breasts. She struggled to suppress a laugh at this, his beard brushing against her sensitive flesh and tickling her badly. Seeming to pick up on this, he drug his chin between her breasts, the short hairs dancing over her skin, eliciting a light series of laughs from her. “Damn you, that really tickles.” She shoved playfully at his forehead with her hand, feeling his third eye press into her palm as she pushed. 

“Aw, but you have a lovely laugh.” he teased, continuing the assault against her sensitive skin, the pushing of her hand seeming to hardly bother him. A louder set of laughs burst from her, her continuing to push against him in protest. The sound was suddenly muffled as his face left her chest and returned to her lips, catching the sound in a deep kiss as his hands returned to cupping over the whole of her chest. 

Even unbound his large hands enveloped her chest, only straining slightly to encapsulate the whole of her. Her laughs softened back into moans as his hands lightly massaged over her, gripping and releasing in time with the kisses he planted over her mouth, then face, then neck as he worked back down.

Her hand found its way to his hair once more, brushing it aside to see his face as he made his way down to her chest. His eyes lifted to meet hers as his hand shifted to cup under the flesh, baring her nipple to the night air. Keeping their eyes locked, his tongue dipped out, drawing firmly the whole of the tip. 

She let out a deep moan, her eyes nearly closing in bliss both at the sensation and the view, moonlight glinting off of his glasses, which he still wore. She reached to take them, but he shied back. “No...” She pulled her hand back with concern, but he assuaged it with a warm smile. “I want to see all of you perfectly.”

She flushed deeply again, nodding, and returned to keeping the hair clear of his face. Fully turning his attention to her breast, his eyes lowered, lips wrapping about her pert nipple and drawing it firmly into his mouth, teeth lightly playing at the tip. She shuddered, the sensation flooding through her body, turning the tingling desire in her nethers into an aching want. 

He switched his attention over both of her breasts, releasing one nipple from the warmth of his mouth to take up the other in turn, his hands finding the freed nipple in turn and lightly rolling it under the pads of his large fingers. She found herself writhing under him, her moans of pleasure becoming one near continuous sound as arousal further tugged at her loins. He drew his head back, a hand sliding down to her hip as he grinned down at her. “Hmmm… looks like you are in need of something else.” His hand drifted between the dip of her thighs, the edge of a finger brushing where they met, the cloth damp. 

“Direly. Please…” she pleaded, rocking her hips against his hand, the feeling of just that contact divine.

“Far be it from me to tell you no.” He shifted up, his face meeting hers again for a quick kiss before sitting upright, his hands at the waist of her pants. “Let’s get you free of these, then I have an idea of something you might enjoy…”

He didn’t have to suggest twice, her own hands joining his, quickly undoing the tie and with his assistance, soon found herself fully bare before him, dark hair covering and disappearing between the crux of her thighs. She looked over him as he kneeled over her now, shirtless but still wearing his pants. With the dark material it was hard to see for certain the shape of his member, finding herself curious about it.

Before she could consider further, he leaned forward, slipping an arm behind her back and another under her knees, easily lifting her off the ground. Looking around, he seemed to be searching for something. A short moment later, he moved over toward the broken foundation next to the farm house, sitting down with his back against it. He set her in his lap, pulling her so her back was nestled into the center of his large chest. His head sat just to the side of hers now, the hairs on his chin brushing against her cheek as he leaned in. 

“Now then…” His voice rolled smoothly past her ear as his hand shifted. One wrapped around her torso, just under her chest, holding his close, but not too tightly. The other slid down her abs, her muscles twitching reflexively at the contact. Reaching her mons, he gently slid the whole of his hand over the front of her thighs. She shifted, spreading her legs in invitation at his touch, wanting more. “Good…” he purred into her ear, both of them watching as his hand dipped between her thighs, a large forefinger dipping between folds and sliding up, almost painfully slowly, Wilfwyb finding herself involuntarily bucking as his finger slid quickly over her clit, letting out a yelp of pleasure.

He chuckled, drawing his hand up, the length of his foreigner slick with her juices, almost shining in the moonlight. “Goodness, you were eager for more, weren’t you?” He brought the finger to his lips, taking the tip of it into his mouth, giving his own noise of approval before drawing it out. “And you taste so sweet under all of this moonlight. See?” He moved the finger in front of her face. 

She looked at his finger, covered in her own slick wetness, leaning her head forward and drawing her tongue along the side. She was no stranger to the taste of herself, and indeed this night she found she tasted sweet this night, letting out a soft sound of enjoyment. He let out his own groan of pleasure, watching her clean off his finger. As she finished, he drew his hand away and back down her body, hand soon slipping between her legs again.

She shifted in his grip as she felt his finger dip into her folds and press against her entrance. Gods, even his fingers were thick, though this first one slid in easily enough, gently probing her depths. She pressed her head to his cheek, closing her eyes at the feeling as he gently slid his digit in and out of her. 

“More?” he asked, sliding a second finger alongside the first. Mutely, she nodded, spreading her legs further for him. As he drew out the first, he pressed back in with both fore and middle fingers, her entrance stretching to allow both, now starting to feel more full as the thickness of them. She moaned deeper as he pushed them in deep, curling them against her inner walls. 

The arm around her chest shifted, just enough for him to take a breast in hand and give it a warm squeeze. Turning his hand, his fingers twisted inside of her, the sensation making her buck against his hand again. “So needy.” he said softly as his thumb lightly brushed over her clit, a whine of desire climbing from her throat. “Do you want more of that?”

“Yes, please… it feels so good…” Her voice keened in a pleading tone as she moved against him. His fingers deep inside her felt great but she direly wanted him to touch her more.

He grinned mischievously, brushing his lips over her ear, speaking with a soft breath. “Say my name…”

“M-Maxima…” she stammered softly, her breath catching as he gently dragged his thumb over her clit again. 

“Again…” He curled his fingers in her as his hot breath washed over her ear and lips tickled her ear again. 

“Maxima.” Her voice moaned it this time, feeling his thumb slide again over her sensitive nub, but just once again. Catching on, she pressed herself back into him, speaking softly and pressing her head against his. “Maxima, Maxima.”

He grinned, circling her clit softly twice before withdrawing, lightly slipping his fingers in and out of her slow. “So very clever. I was hoping you would catch on quick.” His head dipped down, kissing the side of her neck as he continued, listening for her voice. 

She groaned in pleasure, taking in the feeling of his fingers stretching her gently before speaking again. She repeated his name over and over, starting slow and sensual, his timing and force seeming to correspond how she spoke his name. She found herself blissfully lost in his embrace, near chanting his name as he held her close, his hand drawing her closer to her release.

He gave a deep chuckle, having all but lost count of her cries of his name, now simply intent on her, his hand adjusting slightly, drawing out the strongest reaction from the Roe he had in his grasp, finding he had to exert actual effort to keep her muscular form pinned to his. Before long he felt her come apart around his hand, the walls of her tightening forcefully about his fingers and her back arching against him as she let out a keening cry of release. Gently, he continued to pleasure her until he felt her slack into him. At this, he drew his hand away from her slowly, listening to her soft noise of enjoyment as he dragged his wet fingers across her thigh. “Tell me, how long has it been?”

She softly hummed in thought, nuzzling against his head in a daze, eyes closed as she relaxed. “Mmm. Moons, at my best guess if not more than a year, at least since I was with another. It's been hard to keep track.”

He tisked lightly at her, holding her close. “You should take care of all of your needs, even these.” He slid his hand over her mons gently, feeling her shift again. 

“Easier said than done.” She sighed softly, stirring from her post orgasmic haze, now distinctly aware of a pressure against her bottom, the firmness and shape of it leaving little guess what it might be. “Besides, bold words for someone pressed against my ass.”

He gave a light laugh, his grip around her loosening. “If you care to help with it, be my guest.”

She turned in his grip, sitting sideways across his lap to face him once again, leaning in and pressing her lips to his in a quick kiss. “Perhaps that was my intent.” Shifting off of his lap, her hands drifted down to the hem of his pants, the swell of him boldly evident now. She lightly traced a hand over the swell, listening to the moan he released, glancing up to see his eyes shut, it was now her turn to take satisfaction from his reactions. 

Wasting no time, her hand undid the tie of his pants, giving a light tug at the hem. Maxima lifted his hip, holding them up easily as she worked both legging and small clothes free. Her eyes widened in shock as she beheld him. She had a rough idea he was sizable from what she had felt as he pressed against her, but to behold his member in the flesh was another matter. She could only guess that he was near thicker than her fist and longer than her hand by at least a few ilms. “Good gods…” she muttered, unable to do more than stare.

He smirked, watching her reaction. “I’ve been told even among Garleans I was.. gifted. I think I might be a bit larger than what you are used to?”

“That is near an understatement.” she muttered, looking over him. She now had concerns that he would even fit, but damned if she wasn’t curious to try. Reaching out, he gently drew a hand up his length, pulling back in surprise as his member visibly twitched at her touch. She heard him laugh, looking up at his amused expression. 

“Sorry, I couldn’t resist. It’s an easy trick.” he said, repeating the motions, her eyes catching a small knot of his muscle twitching, causing his cock to nearly jump. 

She let out a relieved sigh. “Gods, I don’t know why that scared me so…”

“I have an idea.” He gave a sly smile at her, causing her to flush before turning her attention back to him, her hand reaching out and drawing over his thick member again, now able to examine it without him causing mischief. She attempted to wrap a hand around it, finding herself barely able to encircle him. 

“Gods…” she muttered again in admiration, experimentally running her hand up and down the length of him, feeling how stiff he was under her hand, his foreskin already slid back revealing the soft head of his member. Gingerly, she drew the pad of her thumb over the soft skin, hearing him let out a moan. She smiled, taking pleasure in him being the one making lewd sounds. 

She shifted, leaning in and taking a moment to kiss along his broad chest before working down his chest. She heard him exhale in expectation as she worked her way down, her hand lightly drawing up and down him as her mouth approached. She took in the sight of him as she finished her journey down to his groin, more imposing now only mere ilm from his cock.

Looking up, she caught his gaze as he watched her leaning over his cock, his lips parted expectancy. She gave him a smile, and keeping her eyes on his, drew her tongue up his shaft and firmly over his head, catching the light taste of a bead of his precum as her tongue left him. She watched as his eyes fluttered shut as she licked along him, his reaction stirring her to continue. She drew her tongue in a loose circle about the head of him before taking him into her mouth.

She nearly underestimated him, her jaw straining to open wide enough to take him in. It seemed short of taking him into her throat, a trick she had never been able to manage or did she have much inclination for, she was unable to take him in more than a few ilms into her mouth. On top of that his thickness made it difficult for her to maneuver her tongue as she normally might, barely able to push the tip of her tongue against him with how he crowded her mouth. Still, she didn’t let that stop her from doing what she could to please him. She braced the length of him, using both hands instead of the single hand at the base she might ordinarily use, and bobbed her head along him, drawing him in and out of her mouth, starting slow and careful for now, doing her best to avoid catching him on her teeth.

She estimated from the sound and his slight shifting that she was having the effect she wanted, feeling one of his large hands come to rest at the back of her head. She glanced back up at him, seeing him watching her as she worked him with her mouth, a faint smile over his lips. She shivered at the look he gave, a calmer expression that she had expected. She increased her pace, taking him faster for a moment before her jaw protested at the angle she had to hold it at.

She drew off of him, replacing the motion of her head with a hand, her other moving to rub at her jaw, the dull ache quickly receding as she closed her mouth. His hand slipped from the back of her head to cup the side of her saw, drawing her attention back to his face. “That’s bolder than most attempt, I’ll give you that.” he said with a smile. “Most can barely take more than the tip.”

“Never let it be said I don’t give my all.”

He laughed softly, his hand moving again, catching her upper arm and tugging her towards here. “Come here…”

She did not resist, her hand loosing from his cock as he drew her body to his once more, soon lying chest to chest with him, after a brief adjustment to account for his freed member. He kissed her deeply again, his arms wrapping around her. She returned the embrace in kind, allowing herself to lose herself to his lips, their tongues quickly meeting and trading positions. 

He broke the kiss after a bit, looking into her eyes lustfully. “I can’t get the taste of you out of my mind…” His hands slipped under her bottom, gently pushing her to her feet and drawing her closer. 

She made a confused sound, trying to figure out what he was trying to get her to do. It was obvious what he intended to do, and she certainly wasn’t opposed, but he seemed to be trying to draw her to stand over him. Unsure of what he wanted, he resisted his pull, looking down to him, head tilted to the side slightly.

He looked up at her, catching the confusion on her face. Shifting, leaned back, his head resting against the wall of the foundation as his back and shoulders pulled away. “Put your legs over my shoulders, straddle me. I’ll hold you up.” He cupped her ass firmly, nearly lifting her off the ground with a gesture. 

“Are you certain? There’s probably a more comfortable way…”

“Hmm, have you never straddled someone like this?” 

“Straddle, yes.” she said, a flutter in her core remembering the feeling of riding a few of her former partner’s faces. “But not while they sat up.”

“Trust me, I think you will enjoy it.” He gave her ass another squeeze of encouragement.

She was still uncertain, but was curious all the same. At the worst she could always insist on a different position if this didn’t work. She moved, her legs straddling his face and neck from where he leaned. As she got into position he adjusted, sliding up so that his face was near buried in her already, causing her to let out a noise of surprise, her hands finding the rough edge of the foundation. His hands shifted against her rear, seeming ready to catch her if she lost footing or balance. 

Without further ceremony, his tongue slid between her folds, probing her entrance to start. The tip of his tongue dipped shallowly into her, a moan ripping from her throat at the feeling. His hands tightened on her ass, this apparently the reaction he wanted. Continuing his assault, he slipped his tongue back out of her, licking up her length, working from her entrance to her clit. Bracing herself as she was she found herself unable to mute her cries, especially as his tongue found her sensitive clit. 

She ground her hips to his face with a dire need, catching the tip of her nose with her clit a few times before she adjusted his focus to the bundle of nerves. Seeming to read what she liked, he focused in, starting with gentle circle motions over the spot, then firm presses of his tongue, then taking her clit with his lips, giving a gentle suck. She cried out in pleasure, her voice keening. She was still relatively certain they would not be heard from the camp at this range but with the cries she was letting out now she wasn’t entirely sure.

He seemed to find a sweet spot, a combination of light suckles and laps of his tongue that drove her to come apart over him again, her cry reaching a deep crescendo. He grunted, feeling her legs slack as she came, her fluids dripping over his chin, and true to his word, he was able to catch her with his hands, supporting her above him until she was spent. With a few final soft licks, he lowered her back to his chest, listening to her soft breathing. “Gods…”

He gave a deep rumbling chuckled. “Good?” 

“Immensely.”

He gave her a warm squeeze, giving her time to recover and come back to her senses. As she did, his hand slid down her back and over her ass and thigh, gently rubbing. “Do you think you are ready for me?” he asked, shifting, his still swollen member pressing against her hip.

She blushed, looking to him. “I am certainly willing to try and see.” Her hand drifted down and over the warm, firm, length of flesh. “It may be good to get one of those bedrolls though, so you don’t push me into the dirt. 

“As you wish.” He pressed a kiss to her head then gently moved her off of him and onto the ground, leaning her against the wall. She shifted upright as he stepped away, watching as he grabbed his bedroll. He looked around, and finding a flat patch of earth across the path, he laid out the bedroll, smoothing it out and setting the pillow at one end. 

She started to move to rise and move to the spot, but he raised a hand, motioning her to stop. “Ah, stay there.” She blushed as he moved back over to her, scooping her up easily. She most certainly could have walked, but being so easily carried by someone stirred something in her, curled in his arms against the broad expanse of his chest.

Gently he set her down on the roll, ensuring the pillow was comfortably under her head. 

“B-be gentle.” Her eyes drifted to his cock, bobbling heavily in the moon’s light as he adjusted his position above her.

“I had no intention otherwise.” he said softly, drawing a hand over her cheek. “You just let me know what you want, and I will listen, I swear it.”

She nodded, still a bit nervous, then spread her legs beneath him, exposing all of herself to him, lit by the light of the moon.

His eyes took her in, his hands drawing down her sides as if in admiration, before they rested against her thighs. One moved to his member as he positioned himself above her, gently probing her folds with the head of himself.

She took in a breath, her arms laying across her chest in an almost demure position. He gave a reassuring smile, taking one of her hands in his, looping his fingers through hers. “Say when.”

She felt him at her entrance, seemingly waiting on her. She gave a small nod and squeezed his hand. “I’m ready.”

He nodded and gently pushed against her. She gave a soft hiss as his broad head started to push in, her hand tightening around his. His eyes regarded her, concern and care behind them, the glasses still on his face, if a bit askew and smudged from their prior actions. Very slowly he pushed, his head gently breeching her, eleicing a soft groan from her. 

“Alright?” he asked, his own tone breathy now.

She nodded. “Yes, like that.” She could feel a dull ache as he entered her but it rapidly faded.

Giving another nod he continued, pushing him an ilm at a time, pausing until she told him she was ready, one hand cupped under her thigh, his other feeling the clenching of her hand. She was incredibly tight and hot around his member, the sensation causing him to let out his own groans as he plowed deeper, ever slowly.

It felt like it took nearly an age, but soon he was near fully into her, her pussy wrapped about his thick cock. “Gods, I didn’t expect you to be so tight…” he groaned, his hand slipping up and over her hip, looking down at her.

She gave a small smile, a light sheen of sweat on her brow shimmering in the light. “I’ve been told I am from time to time. Are you alright?”

He gave a laugh, his hand moving up to her cheek. “I feel wonderful, you?” 

“Real good…” She closed her eyes, savoring the feel of him filling her. Opening them, she caught his gaze. “I think I am ready for more…” Accentuating the statement, she gently rolled her hips, feeling him slide inside of her, the stretching pain from before replaced with a tingling pleasure. 

“As you wish.” Withdrawing his hand from her, he braced himself over her. Gently, he drew his hips back a few ilms, then back forward, starting slow and languidly. 

She let out a deep moan, the sensation rushing through her body. Her hands reached up, wrapping about his neck as he leaned over her, her eyes shutting in bliss. He continued at this pace, adjusting slightly to press a bit deeper, or differ the angle based on her reactions, drawing more sounds from her.

She opened her eyes after a time, catching his gaze again. “More, please.”

He nodded, steeling himself and quickening his pace, drawing himself back further and pushing in harder and swifter, bit by bit, watching her intently, adjusting his pace and timbre as she reacted, faster as she showed enjoyment, seeming ready to back off at the slightest hint of discomfort. 

She rolled her hips against his as able, but it was tough, as solid and broad as he was to get the proper purchase. But the more he moved in and out of her, the better and better he felt. She dug her fingers into his shoulder as he reached a swift pace, her loins giving a lewd series of noises. “Like that, please…” Nodding, he held the pace as she shuddered under him, another orgasm washing over her, her watch tightening about him, causing him to let out a hissing breath as she clamped down. “Damn…” he grunted, pausing his thrusting at the sensation.

“Haaaa.. Sorry, I’m uh… strong.” she said, blushing.

“I had an inkling when my fingers were in you, but around my cock, it’s a different matter altogether.” He leaned down, kissing her deeply. “It felt wonderful, before you take my meaning wrong.” 

She flushed, giving a smile. “I’ve yet to have any complaints, so I expected that was the case.”

He smiled at her, then slipped his hands under her shoulders. “Up for a change of position?”

“Mm, what did you have in mind?” her hand idly played with his hair, unsure of what he had in mind. 

“This.” He said, and pulled her up into his lap without ceremony, one hand moving from behind her to adjust her legs around his waist. She let out a gasp as his cock shifted into a new angle at the motion. 

“Oooh gods… that’s…” Her eyes unfocused, the position novel to her, along with change of how his cock pressed at her insides.

He chuckled, his hands moving to her ass. “That’s the reaction I wanted…” His head dipped down, kissing firmly across her shoulder as he resumed thrusting into her. 

It took her a moment to get a sense of the leverage she had from this position, her legs just shy of hooking around his wide waist, but her hands free to brace against him as needed. Taking in his pace, she soon matched it with her own rolls of hips, taking him in deeper, directing him to her sensitive place. It took only a few shifts of her hips and legs before the head of him dragged across a spot deep within her. “Ahhn!!” she cried out, her back arching. 

He let out a noise of surprise, a hand moving up as if to catch her, unneeded with her arms still locked about his neck. “Right there, eh?”

“Y-yes…”

“As you desire.” He held her hips firmly, keeping the position she had moved herself into, and thrust deep, drawing a sharp cry of pleasure from her each time, nearly surprised by the sudden build and crash of her orgasm. He made to slow his thrusts when she dug her nails into the nap of his neck. “No… more, keep going.”

He huffed, then nodded, catching his lips with hers. His hands adjusted against her ass, changing from thrusting into her to lifting and lowering her onto his cock. She cried out in passion, her arms wrapping around his neck tighter as he moved her up and down over him. She pressed her face into his shoulder, shuddering as he drew another orgasm from her, her walls clenching around him as she came once again.

The feel of her tightening around him was too much. With his own deep groan, his own orgasm took him, pushing her down onto his cock and with a few firm pumps, spilled his seed deep into her. She pulled herself tight to him at the feel of his cock pulsing deep within her.

Painting against each other, they held each other in that position for a long moment before he leaned forward with a grunt, laying her back gently on the bedroll before carefully withdrawing from her. She let out a soft sound, almost of disappointment as he came free, looking up at him. He nudged her to a side of the bedroll. “Make a bit of room, hm? I’d like to lie with you a bit before I go get the other roll to give us more room.”

She nodded with a soft noise, rolling to her side and shifting to the edge of the soft roll. He slipped in behind her, his body cradling hers from behind, again, making her feel small as he easily spooned her. His hand drifted over her chest, casually taking a breast into his hand as he tugged her close.

They laid in blissful silence for a time, the only sound between them the soft breathing of each other or the small sound of a body adjusting on bedroll. 

She broke the silence after a time. “I truly did not know what to expect from you, or tonight…” She felt his head lift as he spoke, turning her head slightly to catch his gaze, smiling at him. “But that was amazing.” 

He chuckled, leaning in and pressing a kiss to her temple. “I’ll admit, I half expected you to run from me back at the camp, but this was a pleasant surprise.” His hand left her breast, exposing it back to the cool air and drawing down her side and hip before withdrawing, his body shifting away from her.

She let out a small sound of annoyance as his warm form moved from hers. 

“Settle yourself, I’m getting the other bedroll before one or both of us fall asleep without enough room to move.” he chided lightly, stepping over and past her, returning a moment later to lay out the other bedroll, just overlapping the first.

He settled back down, this time on his back, pulling one of the blankets over his lower half. She rolled over into him, pressing herself into his side, wanting more of his touch and heat. He gave a small laugh, wrapping and arm about her pulling her in close. Together they laid under the light of the moon, Wilfwyb feeling safe and small in his embrace. In the morning they might have to deal with how to reenter camp, but for now, blissful sleep took them under the stars.

**Author's Note:**

> I have changed the title once already. It might changed again since I'm not in love with it.
> 
> This idea again came about from a silly Twitter convo where someone posed the idea of Maxima instead of being a lean Elezen skeletoned Garlean had the build of someone like Zenos. And the other night the idea came back with a vengance, so here we are!
> 
> Big thanks to the [Emet-Selch’s Wholesomely Debauched Bookclub](https://discord.gg/3Vt9ZXpCAP) for reading my snippets and listening to me wonder why this fic suddenly took over my brain. Come join us if you love reading and/or writing FFXIV fic!


End file.
